


Yesterdays & Tomorrows

by nickelsissocool



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, POV Third Person Limited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelsissocool/pseuds/nickelsissocool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers, a man out of time, looks out on a not-so-familiar sight, and considers the man who is sleeping in his bed and what their future holds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yesterdays & Tomorrows

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Avengers fic, just a little piece inspired by [ this post ](http://stark-spangled.tumblr.com/post/24083550266/fuckyeahvintage-retro-times-square-from-above) on tumblr.
> 
> I was listening to Billy Holiday's "Yesterdays" while writing this, and the song help really set the mood for the story, so you can listen to the song [ here ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Hkakz0jmew) while you read.

 

\---

Some nights Steve goes up to the roof of Stark Tower and looks at the city. He used to call it  _his_  city before …

Well, it’s not really  _his_  city anymore.

He remembers how his city once shimmered and glowed like a fairy tale when his life seemed dark. How his city once hummed a sweet song when he felt especially alone. How it was warm and safe and  _home._

Back then, anything seemed possible to him.

Well, Steve was getting used to having old-fashioned ideas.

Because this city didn’t shimmer or glow, it burned like a wild fire. This city didn’t hum, it roared and screamed. It was cold, dangerous, and  _not home_.

No.

This city is more Howard Stark’s city than his. Steve is just a relic of a forgotten city.

But thinking of the man sleeping in Steve’s bed downstairs surrounded a serene mechanical blue glow - a man who is a herald of a future not yet realized - Steve feels okay, and that city that lays in front of him becomes  _their_  city.


End file.
